


rings and birthday lives

by fayefaith



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayefaith/pseuds/fayefaith
Summary: getting hitched can sometimes cost millions.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	rings and birthday lives

**Author's Note:**

> I've written fics before but stopped and I guess I got inspired again because of Kyuhyun's birthday live https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOwoF-Jg0FQ (starts around 12:57). 
> 
> Also, there's gonna be the implied death in here of certain idols, just a heads up.

“How about this one?” Kyuhyun asks, turning his phone to show Ryeowook, who hums in contemplation before shaking his head and returning back to his phone.

“What are you guys doing?” Eunhyuk asks, as he passes by with a cup of hot chocolate in hand.

“Picking rings” Ryeowook answers with eyes still locked on the phone. “This one?” he asks the younger before Kyuhyun shakes his head. Ryeowook sighs as he stares at Kyuhyun's face, full of concentration.

It wasn’t an unknown that Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were gonna get married someday.

If anything, after being together for 12 years, they’re overdue to get hitched.

But with missing members, endless schedules, and mandatory service, there wasn’t really any time to plan and have a wedding.

So everyone kind of pushed it in the back of their heads and never really throught about it. Even the maknaes, who have settled with being boyfriends as they realized that there was no need to rush.

It wasn’t until they started attending more friends’ funerals over the span on 2 years that they started rethinking whether or not delaying plans any further was a good idea.

That’s what prompted for both to finally sit down and properly discuss what their plans were going forward, which was way too formal, Ryeowook initially thought. He blankly stares at the sweater he gave his boyfriend for Christmas three weeks ago and makes a mental note that orange isn’t Kyuhyun’s color.

“We both aren’t getting any younger, you know” the younger states while fiddling with his fingers.

“You say that like we’re gonna be able to make kids” Ryeowook jokes while sipping on his cup.

“But if we want kids, we won’t be able to have any because we’ll be old enough to be their grandfathers!” the younger says with conviction, which makes Ryeowook laugh as the image of two old men running after kids was equally funny as it was heartwarming. His smiles begins to fade as he reminds the younger, “You know management or the fans won't approve of it".

"Management and the fans also wouldn't let _them_ take certain projects." Kyuhyun remarks. Ryeowook winces as he knows who the other was referring to. They both sit in a pregnant silence as they think about all the people who they'll eternally miss. The same industry that they grew old in was also the same industry that stopped them from growing up.

After talking, rehashing previous fights Kyuhyun (thought) they’ve resolved, and 10 cups of coffee between them, the night ended with them agreeing that they would be married in a year, with the ceremony being short, simple, and private. No fancy preparations, much to Heechul’s dismay.

“You guys have been doing this for an hour. I don’t see why you guys don’t want to just go to a store and pick from there.” Eunhyuk argues as he takes a sip, causing Ryeowook to snap back to reality. He replies “We told you this, hyung; if we go out and pick rings, people might spot us and it’ll be chaos before the wedding even happens”. Kyuhyun nods as he continues scrolling through websites.

With him wanting a traditional look and Ryeowook wanting something unique, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but sigh as his determination begins to wear thin. Suddenly, his thumb freezes as sees a simple black zirconium ring with copper on the inside as well as a cooper line running across the circumference of the band. It was traditional, but different.

“How bout this one?” Kyuhyun suggests to the older, hoping that this would be it. Both Ryeowook and Eunhyuk look closely at the screen before both eyes widen in disbelief.

“Kyuhyun, that’s 8 million won! Are you kidding?!” Eunhyuk exclaims. Kyuhyun looks again at his phone before realizing it was from Korea’s top jewelry store.

For a brief second, all three of them freeze with their eyes on Kyuhyun’s phone.

“Yah, Cho Kyuhyun, read labels properly!” Ryeowook scolds as he leans back to the chair. “There’s no way I’m buying you an 8 million won ring.”

“But this one’s perfect! It’s simple but it’s unique like you wanted!” Kyuhyun defends. His boyfriend drops his phone and glares at Kyuhyun with a mixture of utter disbelief and frustration. “Would YOU spend 8 million won for a ring for me?”

“Yes”

“No you wouldn’t”

“Yes, I would! Because I love you, Kim Ryeowook. And there should be no price for love!” Kyuhyun retorts as Ryeowook rolls his eyes.

“We’re not buying that ring, Kyuhyun”

And thus began the group’s inside joke that Ryeowook doesn’t love Kyuhyun enough to get him the ring.

It came up even the silliest of times like when Ryeowook misses a call from his boyfriend, only to call him back and hear Kyuhyun say “You were probably too busy not loving me” as his greeting.

or when Ryeowook would ask Donghae to teach him steps to the new choreography and Kyuhyun would be complaining to his hyungs “See! He doesn’t love me enough to ask me!” Friendly banter that was used until Kyuhyun’s birthday live, where Ryeowook declares that he’ll buy him whatever he wants as his birthday present.

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen as it was, by now, common knowledge to the group that the ring is his first and most OUTRAGEOUS pick. He turns to both Shindong and Eunhyuk while simultaneously asking “Really? He’s really gonna buy me that?”. Both men chuckle as Ryeowook fake laughs, with all four of them knowing that the ring is what Kyuhyun is referring to.

After the broadcast, Ryeowook complains he’s too drunk to go out and decides to stay behind in the dorms passing out on Kyuhyun’s bed before the other two could even get their shoes on. They return home 3 hours later. The drunken duo open the front door with Kyuhyun almost carried by Eunhyuk, who remembers that the younger’s bed is occupied by Ryeowook so he decides to plop the birthday boy on the couch and heads to bed.

Kyuhyun wakes up with a complaining Eunhyuk shaking him awake to go to his bed because Ryeowook has already left and he’s taking up all the space on the couch for him to watch his show. Kyuhyun sluggishly walks to his bedroom and almost goes back to bed but stopping as he sees a bouquet of white balloons floating on top of his bed, tied and weighed down by a small red box and a little note.

He tilts his head in confusion and approaches the display. A small gasp escapes his mouth as he opens the box and sees the same exact ring he was eyeing a few months ago. The 8 million won ring that was the start of all the teasing and all the jokes. He shockingly but happily takes the note and reads it only to make tears in his eyes well up even more.

“Now you know I love you. Can't wait to marry you xx"


End file.
